Inside The Heart Of A Lion
by Black Ghostly Curse
Summary: The heart never forgets. One Shot.


**AN:** A light practice for where I want my writing to go. Hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its wonderful characters.

* * *

 **Inside The Heart Of A Lion**

 **"What is lost cannot come back."** – Black Ghostly Curse.

 **~O~**

The rough oak wood beneath my fingers rubbed my skin and my hands splayed open on top a thick dark lime green leather journal eagerly awaiting for my perusal, urging me to subject to its enriching deluxe of memories stored for purposes that no doubt tended towards putting me on the spot so I may crumble and resolutely read my written words eliciting a fire in the pit of my stomach where a phantom had sucked the light and joy out of the shell of my body. A silvery drop of wet splotches of water circulated the cover, darkening the page like someone else's dead pale hands left hand prints where it marked the pages its fingers contacted with and sifted through. My breath swept out of my mouth and into the air, restoring the numb stiffness in my face with tendrils of scorching heat as if I was in the presence of a burning sun. Wrinkled hands trembling, slowly, they slid down the cover passing the dampness soaking into the leather I lightly flicked to the first page. There, on paper, in thin, swirling calligraphy upon which laid inked letters: _Minerva McGonagall, personal property. Do not touch._

It's been a while since my true emotions betrayed me. Berating myself I let myself succumb to the whims of my heart, whispering of lost moments, broken time, weakening my resolve to not be swayed by the swarm of hidden thoughts not spoken aloud and past memories buried in recess of this journal. A long forgotten yearning, easily awakened by the slightest beckoning.

 _A guilty hot flush accelerated my heart quickening my breaths as I came out of the kiss. The air crisp and tangent with sweet cherry plum and baby powder, which pervaded the tiny space where I slumped on the bench. My skin defected from the biting chill of autumn. Breathing in a spicy, sugar candy aroma emanating from the various blooming flowers and growing plants a smile stretched my mouth._

 _"Beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _I couldn't stop the feverish fever frosting my skin encasing it in a warm bundle from exploding in my blood stream and bursting the bubble around my heart. His voice soft and silky broke through the fog clouding my mind. I nodded, choosing to express my amazement without the need of being vocal and shattering the serenity occupying the moment._

 _"Do you think we could get married here?"_

 _"Really?" I turned toward him. His lips curved into a smile and his eyes told her everything without speaking. Squealing, I jumped into his arms._

 _His body shook with me as his delightful laughter pierced the silent night._

I didn't know then that the happiness presented to me at the time would soon lead me to a world of pain and never-ending misunderstandings.

 _"I told you it was nothing. Just a kiss. Nothing more."_

 _I balled up my fists and screamed in his face. "How am I supposed to believe you? Tell me Richard, was it so easy to throw away what we had."_

 _Silent and wary he watched me quietly cry._

 _"Answer me Richard!"_

 _He lowered his head and scrubbed his hands down his face releasing a heavy sigh. The hot air made me suffocate. I crossed the room from him and pushed open the window letting in a cool gentle breeze._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Silence before never sounded like death than it did now. Expelling breathy weighty breaths, chest falling and rising I closed my eyes to the stinging tears dripping down my cheeks. I hate him. I don't ever want to see him again._

 _"Minerva-"_

 _"Shut - up." I raised my hand as if that would stop his tirade. No more. I was not listening to anything more. Enough. I had enough._

 _"Minerva, listen to me. We could sort it out between us. Just give me a chan-"_

 _"Shut up!" I grabbed hold of the vase at the side of me and hurled it at his head. The thunderous clinking and clattering of broken shards of glass rolled across the redwood floor spinning to a stop at my feet. A lone stranger, just like the colour echoing in my ears of a black rose. Sinking to the floor I barely registered a curse and the door slamming._

"Minerva?"

"Was I wrong?" I whispered.

"I have seen no reason to doubt your ability, however, if that should occur I would certainly point it out but I fear that is not the answer you seek. It seems a matter of the heart."

I jumped knocking the ink bottle and scraping back the chair as I scrambled to my feet. "Albus." Surprise clear in my voice.

A grave expression marred the usual warm smile he adorned. I turned away, hiding my face until I had wiped every trace of tears from my cheeks and pulled it into my habitual stern expression as I faced him once more.

He did not speak.

My expression became fixed struggling to contain the influx of emotions, menacing in its capacity to break through my skin. A quiver lifting the seal my lips had become, the only thing revealing the magnitude of my suffering.

After a moment of silent mourning he broke the deadening silence. "There is-a… task I require of you."

It seems my time is up. I carefully closed the journal and shoved it in the draw where I wouldn't be tempted to touch it again then listen intently to the task at hand.


End file.
